tsunami_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobito Hyōka
Tobito Hyōka(うちはオビト, Hyōka Tobito)is a former Anu; a high rank in the general world hailing from the water village. He was a member of team Shoinki in training school, he never knew who his parents were so he was very behind in discipline. He is from the Hyoka Clan, one of their most powerfulest members along with Saino Hyoka and Izanagi Hyoka. He was nearly killed by guards and grew a hatred toward villages and government in whole. Background Early Life Tobito was a young orphan who lived in poverty and in the dirtiest part of the water village, he would steal and fight in order to live because he hardly had any food or clothing. Tobito found passion in using ninjutsu a book which was made by the Ninjutsu Master himself, Tobito's first challenge was a group of vampires and he found out his element was wood, he tied them up and burned them to death. Tobito once met Tsunami when he was aiding poor people, Tobito rejected the offers since he was stubborn and arrogant than, he was a hothead and hated taking orders from people. His thirst for power came most but his positivity always allowed him to stay great. Tobito met Shinzo in a dream once and they spoke about a world of peace, Tobito agreed with the opinions. During the fight between Sidkami and Tsunami, Tobito was crushed by a large stone warrior, he was believed to be dead, but the Ninjutsu Master felt his chakra and helped him become more power, revealing; that Tobito would be the next Chakra; Ninjutsu master. Short Training Years He learned how to be faster, nearly the fastest being on the planet and used a transportation technique used to appear anyone in the world even in vortex's, he used powers in were he was able to track anyone on the planet, he even has a mode where he's transparent and nothing could really go through him, he called it his " Invicinbile Mode " . He even learned a move called death ball. Personality Tobito was rash and arrogant by nature, a trait he inherited from his father or mother . But under his Master's tutelage he matured into a pragmatic, even ruthless leader. Despite these negative qualities, he was also a loving person, determined to ensure the survival of those he loved, and was incredibly close to his relatives. Tobito was very cunning and had a very strong thirst for power, he would never betray those close to him but was not above killing innocent people. He wiped out half a village out of anger and held a child hostage but did not hurt him. Physical Attributes Being a boy, Tobito had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, and has the Hyoka clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard schooling dark blue head protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. After he was retrieved from the Land of Destruction, A being replaced his destroyed right side with artificial substance from Keinoishi. The right side of his face still remains heavily scarred in a manner similar to deeply-aged wrinkles. During his rehabilitation,Tobito grew his hair out, with the shape similar to that of Sidkami's. He eventually cut it back down to the short length as in his childhood. During the Sidkami vs Tsunami war, attack he wore a long hooded black cloak and a yellow-orange mask with a pattern that resembled his facial scar. Abilities While a member of the Hyoka clan and becoming a Anu at the age of 11, Tobito's overall prowess as a ninja was average at best, constantly behind his other classmates. In spite of this relatively slow development in his younger years, Tobito's talent began to surface after awakening his Hiru Eyes, able to quickly adapt and use advanced techniques as well as easily take down a group of SoulKeepers and another Anu proving to be a late bloomer. A demon noted Tobito's potential why Ninjutsu Master had chosen him as his disciple. As an adult, trained by Ninjutsu Master, Tobito became an extremely powerful Ninja with his abilities being a near-mirror image of Ninjutsu's own which, in conjunction with his masked persona, led several top-level Ninja to assume Tobito was the legendary Navrai due to him remarkably high level of skills and prowess. As such, Tobito has been able to hold his own against multiple Village Leaders-level and High-ranked demons, as well as more on numerous occasions. In spite of all this, Tobito generally avoids direct combat, with his fighting style being heavily reliant on Kamui and his extensive use of third parties. Beast Transformation Immediately after becoming the Twenty-Tails'beast-holder, Tobito's body undergoes a drastic transformation. His skin colour changes to white; the skin on the entire right side of his body becomes scaly, on his back, ten protrusions appear (five on the upper body and five near his hips) as well as a black twenty-tails sealing marks on his back; one large one, with a black Rinnegan-like pattern within it, on his mid-back, and nine smaller ones, arranged in rows of three, below it. In this new, empowered form, Kanji himself remarked gravely that Obito was more powerful than even he is. Both Nez and Amariah also noted that Tobito is stronger than Susanoo itself while using this form, due to its power being more focused in his human body. Upon completing the transformation, it apparently healed all of Tobito's previous wounds, and even the Flying Thunder God Technique's formula mark placed on his back, which shouldn't disappear, disappeared. However, as the new beast holder, Tobito did not have complete control of the Twenty-Tails, characterised by a loss of intelligence as he was barely able to recognise his own name and his body becoming distorted and severely bloated at one point. Tobito has also displayed the ability to float in mid-air after becoming the Twenty-Tails beast holder. He gains a dramatic boost in speed demonstrated when he was able to destroy portions of A wood villages guard wood clone and the reincarnated Somuko on the battlefield, and was even able to land a surprise attack on his former teacher, a man renowned for his quickness. He could also react and contemptuously block flames despite the technique's sheer speed. His strength has also increased to the point where he can demolish a powerful stone warrior powered by Sennin ribcage with nothing more than brute strength. Likewise, his durability is also increased, as he emerged unharmed from a large blast.He can create chakra arms from the spiky protrusions on his back, which are capable of breaking even The Cloud Villages leader big wind god wall. Eventually, Tobito managed to regain control over his mind and subsequently manages to tame the power of the 20-Tails, becoming one of fewholders to accomplish such. In doing so, he underwent yet another gruesome transformation. In this new form, his appearance becomes near-identical to that of the Legendary; Shinzo. The protrusions on his back now form the collar and coattails of a haori-like coat. Two horns also sprout from his forehead; the left smaller than the right. Additionally, he gains six magatama markings across his chest, resembling the Shinzo's necklace. He also now produced ten chakra orbs, eight of which floated behind him in a halo-like formation, while two floated over the backs of his palms. He frequently shaped the orb in his right hand into a Shakujo, and was capable of shaping the others form into defensive barrier. However, these orbs are incapable of nullifying senjutsu based attacks, and despite his body's durability he can be damaged by them. After a drawn out battle with Joal and his allies, Tobito demonstrated his own ability to utilise multiple Beast Balls by first summoning a tree adorned with flowers similar to the one used by the 20-Tails to focus the chakra of the ball. Later, Tobito masters his lock and become the twenty-tails itself taking over 5 villages. Nature Type Being a Hyoka, Oil and Darkness come easily to him but more of the other things, are usually rejected after taking the genes of Shinzo's rival, he becomes a earth user and uses an attack of all types to blow up the lightning village and take's over the cloud. Special Eyes When Tobito first awakened his HIRO it already had two tomoe and he was able to take immediate advantage of it despite his inexperience.His eye gained three tomoe after witnessing Tsunami's death. After giving up his original left eye to soul, Tobito obtained a new left eye and has multiple eyes placed in a storage should he need them. As an adult, Tobito seems to be able to keep his Hiro active at all times with minimal drain on his chakra levels. He can use his eyes to place individuals under genjutau. Karuh The beast was created before time and was conquered by Shinzo a truly powerful being, he fought with Kointaia against Shinzo and they beat him, he choose Tobito perhaps because there from the same clan, Tobito than began a quiet relationship with the beast who was cold, ruthless toward it's host to start with.